


Random destiel/sabriel shorts

by CastielWinchester_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random shorts ill be writing! Ill take requests in comments and on my tumblr @katrodriguez1234</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chucks Favorite OTP Part 1

~He rubbed his eyes and began to write.  
“Now if this doesn't make it obvious enough for them then i don't know what will.” Chuck thought to himself as he sat back and took a swig of his drink and nodded at his son, Gabriel.~

I cocked and loaded the gun trying to get my eyes to focus on the vampire, hell trying to get them to focus on anything. I heard the rustle of wings and let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank god you're here Cas man i can't see anything come fi-” Completely caught off guard i stopped moving, stopped talking. As i looked at Cas my eyes went into focus and all i could really focus on was Cas. Everything around him was still blurry but Cas was perfectly clear. Sam slapped my back and waved to Cas.  
“Hey man i finished off the vamp, no thanks to you.” He said but i was sidetracked. I turned my head to see if i could see sam but he was just as blurry. I turned my head just in time to see Cas cock his head to the side and do his signature squint.  
“Dea-” Fireworks. Loads of fireworks went off from behind Cas and I heard Sam bark out a laugh before covering it up with a cough.  
“Cas man what the hell is going on?” He simply shrugged and looked behind him, then his eyes turned to something behind me and i heard two voices , one Sams, one i couldnt recognize.Then i heard a snap and me and Cas were in a room.My eyes focused again and i turned around to see Sam and gabe snickering. Without warning me and cas were pushed into a closet and the door was slammed.  
“You two can come out once Cas has a different stick in his ass”  
(~^.^~)


	2. Chucks OTP part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finishing up part one for yall :*

“I cant believe this!” I shouted and banged my fist against the door. My brother had been acting weird lately, sneaking around with this mystery girl but i didn't think it would be the same fucker that died forever ago! 

“Cas you son of a bitch why didn't you tell me that asshole was back?!” After turning to face him i remembered we had just been locked in the closet. Said closet being less then 4x4 feet, leaving my face mere inches from his. 

“Dean i did not know my brother was alive, i am as surprised as you are to see him.” He said with his beautiful gravely voice. Wait what? I did not just think that. We need some light, i need some air. I'm not usually the claustrophobic type but today seems like the day to start, right? Seemingly reading my mind, Cas turned the light on and set a hand on my shoulder where his mark on me once rested. Instantly i felt as if i could breath again and looked down into them blue orbs of his.

“I'm assuming you can't get us out of here?” I mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck as i looked down at my feet.

“No, his power exceeds mine by far. Theres only one way out.” He said it with such determination i had gotten excited immediately looking around for another exit.  
“Where?C’mon C-” Lips crashed against mine, arms wrapping around my shoulders and sparks literally flying. Almost on instinct i pushed him against the wall,grabbed his thighs and heaved him up so his legs were around my waist. As Cas’s lips moved down my neck, sucking gentle hickeys into my neck, i allowed my head to fall back and rigid moan escape my mouth. At that i felt his length press into my thigh.

“My angels worked up huh?” As i chuckled it hit me. I was making out with cas. In a closet. I was sporting a raging hard on over my best friend! What is wrong wi-

“I know you're over thinking right now and dean i need you to stop because i'm irrationally in love with you.” He said it with so much that all i could do was recapture his lips. Lifting him off the wall only enough to let him shrug his trench coat out before i slammed him into the wall bitting much more vicious hickeys into his neck and dragging out soft moans of ecstasy from the angel's lips. His fingers found my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders hastily,then ran down my chest to pull off my tee shirt. A feral growl escaped his lips when he was met with another layer of clothes.

“Damn Winchesters and their stupid need for excess amounts of clothing” He growled before poofing away the rest of our clothes.

“Impatient much?” Apparently reduced to nothing more than grunts the angel decided on a simple nod before grinding himself down on dean's length. With that Dean had had enough and shoved himself into the angel, the tiny hole immediately expanding enough to be comfortable for me but still pleasurable. It was perfect, he was perfect. 

“I love you” cas moaned, his head rolling back and his breath hitching as i thrust into him again. Repositioning myself and holding him so he was just above my head i began to thrust into him harder, nothing on my mind except my angel, my beautiful angel. 

Later in bed, Cas curled up in a ball by my side humming quietly, I secretly thanked god for making me such a perfect angel.

(~^.^~)

 

I leaned back in my chair, smile spread across my face as my two favorite sons had found their places with their soul mates.I shut my laptop and headed upstairs, finally content now that my favorite ship had sailed. As i walked up the stairs i heard Dean thank me, and reminded myself to let him know to call his father in law Chuck .


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas breaks the part of his grace that don't allow him to feel. What feeling pushes its way to the front and screams at Castiel? None other than his love for Dean Winchester. :)

I shook my head as i punched a lamp off of a desk. Music blasted through my speakers and with every lyric that came through I broke more stuff..

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I punched down through a table and groaned, loving the sensation of pain that rushed through my body. It was dull, but still more than i was used to feeling.

I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

My new found grace pulsing through me, trying to heal even though i was telling it no, something happened. Waves of emotion flooded through me and the lyrics blasting through my speakers cut deep.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware

Slowly the lyrics sunk into me and with every word i felt my faith in my dad slipping away.

By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

The last one hit me hard and I fell to the ground, all of my newfound emotions running through my grace and intertwining, with it. The music faded in to the background as my emotions for dean came pushing through the emotions coming up. The next song came on and i quickly used my grace to fix everything i had broken as the boys came in.

“Cas man what are you listening to?” Dean said, an obvious look of disgust plastered on his face. Something swirled through and i felt my cheeks redden, gut twist up and my eyes started to burn. I got up and quickly switched my favorite song Pain to Carry on my Wayward Son.

“Sorry Dean I forgot you were on a easy hunt and would be back sooner than usual. I don't even really like them songs, they just were on my pandora, i didn't want to be bothered with getting up and-”i breathed in sharply as i felt something wet fall down my face and quickly turned to Dean for an explanation. Before i could even open my mouth he pounced on me.

“Cas… are you crying? Can angels even do that? I thought you guys didn't feel anything. Crap Cas i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt your feelings if you wanna listen to that music here go for it man” when he finished he was soo close to my face that my stomach was flipping and i couldn't breath but it felt so good and all i could do was pull him down and crush our lips together.


	4. Christmas in November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a destiel short with all fluff:)

I woke up, rubbing sleep from my eyes and stretching, hoping to find contact with my angel. When i had reached out pretty far i groaned and opened up my eyes. The poor thing probably got bored again. He used to be content with just watching me sleep but now that he had more feelings running through him he found it hard to sit still for long periods of time, popping in and out of rooms with different things to show me and Sam. 

Suddenly i was pulled out of my thoughts by what i could only be described as the smell of christmas. Seriously ? It's November 1st ! I got out of bed and stalked out into the hallway, then followed my nose all the way to living room. That's where i found Cas hanging decorations on a tree and quietly humming Ptx’s Carol of the Bells. 

“Cas, you realize it's only November first right?” I murmured in his ear as i wrapped my arms around his waist. 

“Yeah but i'm excited, i've never had a home or a reason to celebrate the holidays. Thanksgiving is just a bunch of food. Christmas though… I just couldn't help myself. You're not upset are you Dean?” He said worry tracing his features as he turned to look me in the eyes. 

“No Cas not at all, i guess i'll deal with it.” I said and grinned down at him, softly pecking him on the lips before turning around to help him with the decorating. After about 30 minutes ( and finding out the smell was gingerbread cookies ….seriously?) Sam walked in and without question picked up some decorations and started decoration the higher levels. Another two hours went by before the three of us plopped down on the couch. 

“Well there you go Cas, we've officially became “them people” because of you.” I said as i grabbed him and pulled him closer to me.

“I'm just glad he let us decorate, he'd never let me put this much stuff up.”Sam said with a laugh.

“Bitch” 

“Jerk” Sam said before we both smiled and turned to watch Frosty the Snowman. I felt every single drop of pride being drained from me but watching Cas be so happy and amazed was a good enough reason to lose my pride. So i snuggled into him and basked in the glory of christmas in November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add onto this if yall want some smut or some sabriel thrown in, just tell me :)


	5. Good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets his wings out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow, cant type anymore tonight :(

“Dean c’mon let me pick the music i know a song you’ll just love!” I said and nibbled his ear, grinding my length against his thigh. He let out a low moan and growled out the word fine so as i held back giggles i turned on Good for you by Selena Gomez. The first lyrics spilt out of my phone and Dans lust filled eyes met mine as soon as i set the phone down.

“You wanna know what Cas? Fine, i'll handle it. As long as you prove you wanna do good for me.” He said the last part as a challenge, the lust mixing with the snarkiness of his tone. Fine. I'll show him.

Slowly i pulled myself away from him, pulling a whimper from his throat and nearly pulling one from him. I needed to control myself if i was going to do this without hurting him. When i finally reached a part of the room that looked like it could contain them i closed my eyes and focused pulling them out and into Dean's sight.

“Cas oh my god your wings are black!” I smiled and shook my head. I shouldve figured dean would have that same typical human stereotype. 

“Can I touch them?” He murmured and i grinned using some of my grace to push him back into the bed, also restarting and pausing the song.

“No, i'm gunna make you cum in your pants like a teenager. I'm going to do so in the three minutes and forty one seconds of the song and you're not gunna touch me once.” Throughout my words i gradually let some of my grace lace itself throughout my voice and make them come out with power. 

Dean just nodded and gave me a look of “get on with it then”. Closing my wings and turning so my back was facing him i willed away my now ripped clothes. I heard a soft gasp from Dean and chucked. This was gunna be soooo easy. Willing the song to start up again i unfurled one wing slowly, trying to move the same speed as the song.

I'm on my 14 carats  
I'm 14 carat  
Doing it up like Midas, mhm


	6. Gabe likes his music loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to sleep but Gabe wants to listen to music...loudly.

I had tried everything from headphones to shoving my head between pillows, but nothing made the noise that had been blasting out of gabe's new speakers go away. Finally i gave up(accepting the headache that was pounding along to the bass) and decided to go and get some coffee. It was three in the morning, i mean i understand that angels don't sleep but they could at least be a little considerate for their human boyfriends who quite frankly valued there sleep. Bracing myself i slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open, wincing as the sound got even more intense. By the time i made it to Gabe's kitchen i could hardly see my headache had intensified so much. I couldn't take it, archangel or not i was gunna go tell him off. Peeking my head around the corner i had to repress a smile as he lifted his wings up and flapped them to the beat of the music, lifting him off the ground ever so slightly. For a moment i considered just letting him have his fun but as another wave of nausea coursed through me i decided against it. So i set off, hardly missing being hit by one of Gabe’s 6 wings, and switched the music off, only to be met immediately by a set of golden brown eyes.

“Heya sasquatch, what’s wrong?What are you doing up so early?” His voice washed over my body immediately relieving some of the tension, my ears making a ringing noise from the sudden silence.

“I haven't been to sleep. I'm not sure what angels tolerance for noise is, but i definitely met mine so if you could come heal my headache and then get in bed that’d be wonderful Gabe.” I started off sounding tired but as i finished the words had filled with so much annoyance gabe's face fell from it's usual cocky expression. Letting his wings lift him off the ground and too Sam's height he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Immediately my headache was gone and i leaned into him letting the exhaustion hit me full on. I vaguely remember Gabe lifting me up like a child and carrying me to our bedroom. He had wrapped me in a cocoon of feathers and whispered enochian into my ears softly. Smiling i snuggled into his arms, forgetting that i was mad, and let his words guide me to sleep.


	7. Christmas Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets you a present youd never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont like Pentatonix you need to go listen to them lovlies:p

You giggled as you turned your head back to see Gabe falling behind. You and him had been playing with the snow he had created and you had “accidentally” hit him in the face with a snowball. This had caused him to chase you and left you in your current position, running from an archangel that you knew was letting you win. 

The flapping of wings pulled you out of your flashback and you turned on your heel to run the other way just to see that you were surrounded by exact copies of your boyfriend.

“NOT fair Gabe!” you pouted and looked around the circle of Gabe’s, trying to see which ones hair was messed up in the back from where you ruffled it earlier, you knew he'd forget it, he always forgets the little things.

“You’ll just have to kiss us all, the fake ones aren’t nearly as good as the real thing.” They all said in unison, around the same time that you saw the hair sticking up from one of them. Slowly you walked to the one right next to him and pressed your lips to his, hating that it didn't taste like him. You sighed dramatically and turned to go to the Gabe on the other side of Gabe(having an angel boyfriend is confusing sometimes) and planted a kiss on his lips only to be surprised by the taste of chocolate and honey. His arms came around you as he broke the kiss and brought you to his chest, you could feel it shaking with his laughter.

“Usually continuity errors are my flaw, but i couldn't forget that you oh so adorably fucked up my hair earlier.” He chuckled then zapped us into his house, right in front of the fireplace, where we just so happened to be surrounded by presents and christmas food and the boys. Dean muttered a “Good your here i can eat” and Sam hugged you before disappearing into the kitchen also. Chuckling you shook your head and tried to move but Gabe grabbed your hand and pulled you back into his arms.

“I wanna give you a christmas present first.” He muttered and began to pull you to a room you'd never seen before. It kind of reminded you of a mini auditorium? Then your eyes fell on the stage and you froze.

“Gabe!” You whisper yelled as you latched onto his arm “Gabe, are… are they real?They're not just some copies you made right?” You tore your eyes from them and looked at him. Every drop of blood left your face as you watched him nod yes, a grin plastered across his face. Your head snapped up as you heard the first lyrics being sung of Carol of the Bells by Pentatonix, your favorite acapella group ever. You let him lead you over to the seats and you listened in awe and afterwards you ran up and met every single one of them. After he let them out the front door he turned to you and almost looked nervous.

“So, did you like it?” He mumbled and you jumped into his arms as tears streamed down your face.

“It was everything i've ever wanted and more Gabe!” You got out between sobs and he held you tight petting your hair.

“I love you Y/N”

“I know.” You giggled when he sighed and went to join the boys, and your little family had their first proper christmas in years together, as a family.


	8. Touch Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youre really touchy, from holding Deans hand to sleeping in Cas's bed. You never touch Sam though, and one day he gets tired of it. Kinda christamsy, part two will be the Christmas part.

“Sam! Come put Y/N on your shoulders so she can put the star on the Christmas tree!” Dean yelled as he smirked at you. Apparently your frantic head shaking and mouthing the word no over and over again didn't mean crap to him. Sam walked in as you were getting on your tippy toes to smack Dean upside the head.

“Whoa there tiger, what’d you do that for? Plus why couldn't you do this Dean I was busy.” The way he said it made your heart hurt but you plastered a smile on your face and answered the same time Dean did.

“Do you really have to have a reason to smack some sense into him? I'm helping him out here.”

“Honestly with how short she is i know for a fact that i won't help much. We'll be lucky if you can.”

We both glared at each other and Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Imma go get Cas he needs to be a part of this.” He turned but i caught his arm seeing an opportunity.

“You stay here, I've been alone with Dean way to long i need some time away from him, even if it is just a moment.” You finished and stuck your tongue out at him so he knew you were teasing. Well only half way, but it's his fault. He was your best friend so he knew you liked Sam and he would not shut up about it.

“Hey shut up you know you love me!” You rolled your eyes and walked through the bunker to your room, where he had been binge watching Christmas movies. You opened the door to see him singing along to a song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. You joined in and he jumped but smiled at you.

“Yes Y/N?” He said as he got up and completely ignoring personal space got a little less than a foot away from you. Unlike Dean you didn't mind this closeness, you were constantly holding everyone's hands, linking your arms with them, kissing their cheeks even so you and him were alike in at least this way. Except Sam, you never touched Sam unless it was necessary.

“Ready to go make Dean jealous again?” His face lit up at this and he threw an arm over your shoulder so he could fly you to the living room. You had rubbed your laziness off onto him and he was now adjusted to just simply flying to other rooms. 

“You know Cas you're gonna get fat. Y/N this is your fault you’re spending too much time with him.” He was joking, you were almost sure, but under it you heard something else.

“I think she's spending too much time with him too. His personal space issues are getting almost as bad as hers.” Dean mumbled as he death stared the arm Cas had on your shoulders. Then pulling a total Dean he rubbed his face and went into the kitchen. Suppressing a giggle you burrowed into him and reached an arm up to lace your fingers through his. You smiled up at him expecting him to be grinning back down at you but he was staring at Sam with his signature confused squint. Then in a flourish of movement Cas had pulled you into his chest and almost instinctively you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him under his jaw. When your eyes met his again there was recognition and evil written across his face. That was all quickly erased by a grin as Dean walked in.

“So Sam, are you gunna help her out or not?” He said through a clenched jaw, obviously irritated by the new closeness you and cas had gotten.

“Actually, Dean, I kind of wanted to help her.” Cas said, a challenge in his eyes.

“No, I'll do it damnit!” They both yelled at the same time. Your eyes widened and you stared at Sam, finally seeing the jealousy written across his face. Your heart lept but you didn't run and jump into his arms, no, you were going to have fun with this. You turned in his arms and held up your hand as both of them reached out to pull you away from Cas.

“No, i'd rather Cas help me.” Both of the boys looked pissed but didn't say anything. Taking this as a okay you turned to Cas.

“Okay Cas, get on your knees and i'll get on your shoulders?” You said and before he could respond Sam interjected.

“At least put some pants on Y/N.” He said through clenched teeth. You had forgotten that all you had on was weird underwear shorts. It never really mattered until now, well it still doesn't matter but it's the first it's ever been brought up.

“I just shaved, it won't bother you will it Cas?”

“No, i do not mind at all Y/N” So with both of the boys fumming and muttering stuff under their breath you climbed on top of Cas’s shoulders. When he first stood up you were thrown off balance, okay and a little scared of this new height, so you grabbed his hair and tightened your thighs around his neck. Once you two were steady Dean reluctantly handed you the star and you placed it on top admiring your work. You smiled down at Cas and ran your hands through his hair. His shoulders moved and you could tell he was chuckling but it threw you off guard almost completely knocking you off of his shoulders but Cas was quick and his hands grabbed your thighs. The bad part is that in the heat of the moment he forgot his strength and you knew you were gonna have bruises in the shape of his hands the next day. You held back a gasp, knowing Cas would over react and heal them instantly, you were tired of being babied. Dean must've seen the pain flash across your face though because he reached his arms up and made a motion for Cas to hand me over.

“C’mon man hand her over, we’re gonna put all of the Christmas presents under the tree.” You let dean lift you up and set me down on the ground. 

“You okay?” Dean said under his breath and i sent him a reassuring smile. You grabbed his hand and started to drag him behind you.

“I still think it was stupid of us to put the Christmas tree on Christmas eve.” Letting go of his hand you picked up some of the presents and turned, almost bumping into Sam. Still not 100% sure he liked you you cringed away from him. At this he threw his hands in the air, a sign that he was about to start a rant so you ran to the tree and plopped them down underneath of it. Faintly you heard Cas complain that it was too messy but Sam was already yelling, but not just at you, at all of you.

“I always hear about your personal space issues, how they are even worse than Cas’s but not once have you ever touched me like you touch them! Dean,Cas, you two never shut up about ‘who's she gonna sleep with tonight? I need cuddles more than you do’ well yall never shut up about how big of a puppy dog i am, you don't even consider to mention to her i'd like her to sleep with me for a night?” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down but when he took a step towards you with a hand raised Cas took it wrong and stepped between you and him, eyes fierce. The calmness Sam just gained went right out the window.

“You honestly think i'd hurt her?! Don't lie you guys both know i love her do you really think i'd ever hurt her?” Cas hung his head and moved out of the way. 

“Y/N i love you and i don't like it when you sleep with them. I know they are just your friends but it hurts me. I don't like it when you touch them but that would be as hard if you'd act the same way towards me. Do you hate me?”Tears were obviously threatening to fall and you saw Dean and Cas sneak out of the room behind us. You made a mental note to thank them for the support later.

“No Sam, I love you. I love you so much and it made me afraid to lose you. I didn't think someone as good as you could ever love me so i tried not to give you any reason to want me to leave.” You looked down at your feet, feeling guilty. Then Sam's finger brought your chin up and his lips crashed into yours. It wasn't like the movies portray first kisses, this kiss was rough. It was teeth clashing and lip biting and you had always expected him to be the gentle kind but this new piece of information was welcomed. 

He pulled away from you breathing hard and brought one hand to your hair and the other to your waist, pulling your hips to his thigh. He laughed and brought your legs around his hips. Apparently Cas thought this was a good time to interrupt.

“So you're sleeping with me tonight y/n?” Sam actually growled. Slowly he let you down and turned to Cas, his jaw clenched.

“She's mine now. Nobody will be sleeping with her but me.” He practically growled out and Cas shrunk back. Instantly feeling bad for him you rolled you're eyes and shoved Sam before finally letting yourself hold his hand.

“I was never informed that we were a thing?” You said looking up at him with challenge in your eyes.” I'm still free to sleep with him if i want.” Cas smiled again but scurried out of the door way knowing you just saved his ass.

“Go sleep with Dean!” Sam yelled and instantly Dean was yelling. Sam shook his head and turned back to you.

“Will you please be mine?I don't really deserve you but i want you anyways.” You smiled at him as you shook your head yes. His arms snaked around your waist and he lifted you in the air and spun you around. 

“C’mon y/n, we gotta get to bed or santa won't give us presents.” He put on a face of horror.

“Oh no! I'll beat you!” You yelled and started running. His legs were much longer though and he beat you by at least 10 seconds. He stopped in the doorway though so you ran to his bed and flung yourself into it.

“You said we have to go to bed. Therefore i win.” He rolled his eyes and climbed under the blankets with you. You turned on Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and then snuggled up into his arms, loving finally being able to call him yours. Right before you fell asleep you felt his lips come to your neck. Then he murmured “Merry christmas babe” and you fell asleep in the arms of the man you love.


	9. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester family Christmas!

“Dean! Dean come onnnnnnnnnnn get upppp!” You were straddling Dean, bouncing on him and hitting his chest lightly. Groaning he opened his eyes to give you a bitch face before shutting them again.

“Oh come on you just gunna sleep all day?!” You whine, throwing your head back dramatically.

“Damn straight! Screw consciousness, that's what i say.” Rolling your eyes you gently dragged your hands down his side, grinning when he tried to jump away.

“Well that sucks major ass for you then because it's christmas and it's time for presents.” When you earned another grunt you knew you'd have to get help. You sent a silent prayer up to Gabe, wherever that bastard is and reminded him to be quiet. When he popped up behind you you repressed a giggle.

“Guess i'll have to find someone else to give your presents to.” You sighed and got off of Dean and out of bed remembering you only had Dean’s flannel on. Hiis shirt only covered down to your mid thighs, but Gabe's seen you in less and it would fit with your plan.

“Does this mean i get the sex you had in plan for him tonight?” At the sound of Gabe’s voice Dean’s shot out of bed, bitch face already going again.

“Yeah i guess so..” You mumbled and walked to Gabe, planting a kiss under his jaw. Gabe played along and started to run a hand up under your shirt but was quickly cut off by Dean pulling you away from him. 

“Oh hell no! Gabe i will not hesitate to smite your ass.” Dean said as he threw an arm over your shoulder territorially. Gabe just burst out laughing and snapped out, probably to go wake up Sam.

“That was a trick wasn't it? You did that just to get me out of bed. Bitch.” There was an edge to his voice but his eyes were soft and kind like always. You simply rolled your eyes and started to drag him down the hallway. 

“Jerk. You won't be complaining when you get your presents. There’s pie too.” His face lit up and you didn't have to drag him nearly as much. When you made it down there Sam, Gabe, and Cas were all already sitting around the tree sorting out presents. It didn't take long, we all agreed to only give one present so we all ended up with four presents set in front of us. We all took turns opening them, Cas, then Gabe, then Sam, and then finally Dean. 

“Open mine last!” You said and smacked his arm gently and he held his hands up in surrender. Of course this only bought your nervousness about 30 seconds because he blasted through the other three. He quickly unwrapped it and raised his eyebrows when two boxes fell out.

“That's cheating!Just cau-” You threw a hand over his mouth to stop him.  
“Technically Sam is just giving you something back. Open them.” He rolled his eyes and you knew he had given into you as quickly as he always does. First he opened Sam’s little box and pulled out the samulet.

“I thought i threw this thing out ages ago…” Dean trailed off then shook his head and slipped it on over his head earning a smile from Sam.

“I kept it. Now open y/n’s.” Sam said and winked at you. Dean slowly opened the other box and pulled out a necklace with a little gold ring on it.

“This is your mom's wedding ring i couldn't possibly take it from you!” He burst out looking incredulously at you. 

“Woooooooowwww okay Samsquatch you win, Dean-o really is emotionally constipated.” Gabe drawled out then smiled at me and snapped Sam, Cas, and him out of the room.

“Dean, will you marry me?” You said softly, shifting so you were sitting on your calves. Dean looked conflicted and you knew he would say no so you got up to leave. Dean caught up to you and grabbed your arm then turned you around and shoved a present in your hand.

“Dean you don't-”

“Oh shut up and open the present.” He said with a smile so you unwrapped it to see a wedding ring case. Shocked, you turned your eyes to him.

“You should’ve listened to me and went before me you asshat.” With that he pulled your lips to his and slipped the ring onto your finger. This was the best christmas ever!


End file.
